1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of braking systems for automotive trailers pulled by primed movers, such as, trucks, tractors, and the like. The invention is more particularly in the field of a braking method and apparatus in which the trailer braking is activated by, and proportional to, the deceleration dynamics transmitted between the tractor and trailer by a porportional division of forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many braking systems have been proposed for truck trailer combinations, and the like; Likewise, certain arrangements have been proposed by which power is transmitted to the wheels of trailers, and other vehicles. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,642 has reference to driving systems for the wheels of automotive trailers and other vehicles. In the field of brakes, there are many hydraulic brakes, electrical brakes, and other auxiliary braking systems for various purposes and applications to trailers and the like.
However, the present invention is unique in providing a disc braking system for trailers pulled by prime movers, in which a method is provided, as well as an apparatus for practicing such method, in which the braking system is activated by a proportional power differential during deceleration of the prime mover and trailer combined in such manner as to take advantage of the changing ratio of input to output of an hydraulic pump-motor system providing motive power to the trailer wheels.